poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman
Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman is an upcoming Pokemon Christmas crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) hosted by Ludwig Von Drake in the near future. Plot When a lonely snowman (whom The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist team up with) wants to be part of the holiday fun, he decides to impersonate Santa! A hilarious clash that ensues where rocket-propelled reindeer face-off against snowball-launching igloos! Ash Ketchum, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, and their friends help Santa Claus battle against the Snowman. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Unlike in the Santa vs. the Snowman segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will spend Christmas with Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and the rest of their friends), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will team up with the Snowman in this film. *''Santa vs. the Snowman'' was released in IMAX theaters in 2002, the same year Pokemon 4Ever was released in US theaters and The Weekenders was first broadcast on Toon Disney. Intermission The quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, this short film, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) will feature a special three-part intermission for the triple feature with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, and the Weekenders present in the following Christmas videos: *''Minions'' Christmas teaser *''Despicable Me 2'' UK Christmas teaser *''Oliver & Company'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''An American Tail'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - A Christmas Story (censored, due to content) *''The Land Before Time'' holiday VHS TV spot *Nickelodeon Christmas shorts from 2002 *''Nuttin' for Christmas'' (animated short) (Note: This short will be edited to keep the quadruple feature more G-rated, due to brief nudity.) *''Rudolph, Frosty & Friends Sing Along'' VHS tape *''The Peanuts Movie'' Christmas teaser trailer *''The Rescuers Down Under'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''Sing'' (2016 film) Christmas promo *''The Secret Life of Pets'' Christmas trailer (Note: The scene that shows Norman "h**ping" on the computer mouse will be replaced with the footage of Norman sitting on the computer mouse (taken from the UK Christmas trailer) to avoid rude humor in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *Target Christmas commercials from 2016 *''Home Alone Christmas'' CD and cassette promo *American Airlines short sponsor commercial (from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 1993 VHS) *''The Toycracker'' (Target holiday 2016 mini-musical short) *Cinemark Christmas trailer featuring Front Row Joe *Coca-Cola Christmas commercials - Wonderful Dream (Holidays are Coming) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Christmas promo *''The Lego Batman Movie'' Christmas promo *M&M's Christmas 1996 commercial - Faint *M&M's Christmas 2017 commercial - Faint 2: A Very Yellow Sequel *M&M's Christmas commercial from 2010 *''Star Wars'' Spike TV Christmas commercial - The Empire is Coming to Town (Note: The bit showing Luke Skywaler's arm getting cut off by Darth Vader will be edited out to avoid violent content in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *''The Santa Clause 2'' theatrical teaser trailer Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney Crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Short Films Category:Christmas Films